zgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
THESE RULES ARE NOT LIKE NORMAL DARK RP. NOT READING THE RULES CAN EASILY YIELD A PERMANENT BAN. Rules # Do not threaten to DDOS or Crash the Server, you will immediately be Permanently Banned. # If you do not read "Rules Addendum" and complain about something that is mentioned in it you will be Warned. # No Prop Surfing/Spamming, If you find a way to exploit the system and alert the admins of it you will be rewarded. # No Bug/Exploit Abusing, If you find a Bug or Exploit you should bring it to the attention of the Admins (Do not make a public statement about it as that will encourage people to break this rule); you will be rewarded for bringing bugs/exploits to attention. # Do not ask an admin about something that can easily be learned by either reading Documentation on the Wiki OR by just reading the Popups that give you information about the Job or activity you started doing for the first time unless English is not your primary language OR the wording is not clear enough. You will not be Warned for this if it's your first offense. The current system for handling banning is a 3 Warns and your out system (Warn 1: 2 Hour Ban, Warn 2: 1 Week Ban, Warn 3: Permanent Ban). Each individual Warn is removed after 72 hours after you've served your punishment (Meaning after your punished you have to also for 72 hours behave or potentially get another Warning); as long as you stay decently within the rules you will not be banned. Rules Addendum The Rules Addendum is about what rules are normally against the rules on all other servers but not on this one or how a rule works on this server where as it would be different on others. * RDM, NLR, FearRP and Metagaming Rules are not things on this server; You are allowed to RDM, "Break" NLR, Kill someone Mugging you and Meta Game (Just be aware that RDM is against the law and jail on this server is harsh however the timer for being in jail counts down even when not on the server and there is things to do while in jail to lower your jail time; if you have enough money you can even pay your own bail (or have a friend on the outside do it)). * Prop Climbing is allowed as it becomes very dangerous if the person your raiding has a Blowtorch. * Offending/Annoying people is not against the rules and if you are pissed off by someone, frame them and get them arrested or just kill them. Preferred Play & Trusted Preferred play is less rules and more things we would like you to do or not do; if you follow these additional "Rules" these things we WILL notice and this might get you Trusted or even potentially Trusted+ (If you didn't know you can also get trusted by playing everyday for a month). * Do not raid/kill players who are Building (If they have a Building Sign)(Again to reiterate, this is NOT against the rules; we just prefer if you don't) . * Teach new players how to play (This will if noticed by an admin or if the player you helped notifies us will yield a reward for you). * Get friends to play (There is an inset system for rewarding you for inviting friends and them actually joining). * Join our group (There is an inset system for rewarding you for joining our group). If you complete any and all of these tasks and stay consistent you can easily get trusted which will unlock new tools such as the Precision Tool and Advance Duplicator 2; Trusted+ unlocks Wire. Additionally Trusted players do not have to be voted into a job and can become it without a vote (this is not true for the Mayor Job). If you are trusted while running for Mayor people will also be notified that you are trusted/trusted+ (which might help in the election).